


Getting Ideas

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2017, Massage, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: While giving a massage to Alex Maggie can't help but get a few ideas.





	Getting Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober prompts: Massage and Rimming

Scented candles.

Soft music.

An amazing massage from her girlfriend.

Alex was not accustomed to being romanced like this. But she could definitely get used to it.

“Good?” Maggie asked, her hands slowly rubbing down Alex's back, her thumbs working the muscles either side of her spine.

“Wonderful. Incredible. I don’t think I’ve ever been this relaxed.” Alex was on her front on the, resting her forehead on a pillow, her arms curled under it. She was wearing only a pair of plain black panties.

Maggie rubbed up Alex's back and spent time on her shoulders. Alex could feel tensions flowing away, surrendering to peace. Maggie moved down again and this time continued. Her fingers curled beneath Alex's underwear.

“Mmm what are you doing?”

“With my hands on your body, can you blame me for getting ideas?” Maggie eased the underwear down and off, dropping them off the end of the bed to join the rest of her girlfriend's clothes.

“Tell me more about these ideas you’ve been having,” Alex looked back at her just in time to see Maggie pull her t-shirt and her own underwear off.

“Maybe I should just show you.”

Maggie grabbed a pillow and together she and Alex maneuvered it under Alex's hips. Alex was still on her front but her behind was raised.

Maggie massaged her again, staring at her neck and shoulders. She worked her way down, thoroughly enjoying the constant touches. She kneaded Alex's butt with both hands then spread her cheeks apart.

Slowly Maggie kissed a path from the small of Alex's back to between her buttocks. She circled Alex's asshole with her tongue.

Alex moaned softly.

Maggie moved her right hand down, Alex shifted her legs further apart. Maggie alternated between licking around Alex's asshole with the tip of her tongue and licking over it with the flat of the tongue every few seconds.

A quiet “Yes,” from her girlfriend made Maggie smile. Palm facing down she pressed two fingers into Alex's sex. She curled them deep inside until Alex let out an gasp, the noise she always made when Maggie hit just the right spot.

She synchronised the movements of her tongue and fingers, finding her rhythm and sticking with it when Alex said “Right there, just like that.”

When Alex came she wasn't quiet about it. She cried out and swore enough to make a sailor impressed. It had taken some persuasion from Maggie in their early days for her to be comfortable expressing her pleasure. Now she had no qualms about letting it all out.

Afterwards they snuggled and shared kissed and whispered words that would have sounded overly sweet and cheesy if they weren't said with such honest love.


End file.
